Free Evil
by mrdrslender
Summary: After defeating Ganondorf, Link has become bored with his average life, but has never actually searched for a new adventure. After making a delivery he comes across a red circle and strikes taking him somewhere with Devils that are evil but not at the same time. And look, there's Midna.


_**A/N: Here's the story behind this one, when I've searched for Loz and HS DxD crossovers, they were all about Link being evil. So I decided to write one where he doesn't become evil because in my opinion, that's how Link would want to be. Anyway, enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD or LoZ Twilight Princess, nor do I claim to. I only own the OC Chuck, and the story idea.**_

* * *

"Link!" Beth called. She and the other village children; Malo, Talo, and Colin, were always playing outside my house near the training dummies I had set up. I looked over to her to hear what she wanted, "Can't you come play with us, please?"

"Sorry, I have an important delivery to make," I responded, as I actually did, "I will when I come back though." I usually tried to avoid talking whenever I can, but when I do need to speak, it's usually to keep myself from appearing mean or rude. This was one of those situations. I finished loading up Epona with the package I had to deliver.

"Then will you at least let us play with the slingshot while you're gone?" Oh yeah. I forgot about that. I pretty much abandoned the slingshot when I got the bow from the Goron Mines. "Well, sure." I complied, walking over to Beth and handing her the slingshot. "I don't use it anymore anyway. You all can keep it, just don't cause trouble with it. If you run out of pellets, then pumpkin seeds work great too." I explained.

Beth happily took the slingshot, "Yay! Hey guys, it's ours! He gave it to us!" She announced to the other kids. I don't know what they did after that as I needed to get going. I mounted Epona, who was posted right next to my house, "Bye!" I called, as I made my way out of the village.

"Good-bye, Link!" The children shouted back, right before I was out of their sight. It's been three months since I killed Ganondorf, the evil king, and saved Hyrule from being covered in twilight, and I've continued to live life like I did before I became the Hero of Twilight. Though I'm always ready for an adventure, always taking the sword and shield with me wherever I go, and still carrying the Triforce of Courage on the back of my left hand. Really, I just long for the adventure, so I'm waiting and hoping for another adventure, to disrupt my average life again. Fortunately, I was able to keep the Master Sword, the same sword I shoved into Ganondorf's chest, and leaving it there while the Gerudo King just stood there, incapable of falling. Despite that, I found the sword leaning against the wall next to my door one day, so I assumed the goddesses decided I should keep it.

Eventually, I arrived at Zora's Domain, which, due to its inconvenient placement, I had to go through a tunnel to get to. I traveled up the steps, waving to the occasional Zora, and passing the beautiful waterfall that dropped rushing water about 20-30 feet into the pool below; before finally reaching what I like to call the 'throne room'. It was just a small area at the top of Zora's Domain, and was where the entire river started. It held, in the very back, the thrones for the royalty of the Zora. Prince Ralis was the only one occupying any thrones though. "Prince Ralis!" I shouted, getting his attention. He lifted his head from his thinking position to look at me as I continued, "I came to deliver the fishing baits you asked for." I handed the package to Ralis, who took it and opened it, as if to check everything.

"Thanks Link." He said, handing the package to a Zora standing to him. I bowed before taking my leave.

Approaching the tunnel that brought me to Zora's Domain, I noticed something red appear as I passed it. Out of curiosity, I stopped, and back tracked to see what it was. It seemed to be some sort of ritualistic circle, like maybe something I might see at the fortune teller's place at Castle Town. It had a star in the middle of it, as well as some runes or something as a ring outside the star. Although the circle was spinning clockwise, it was spinning slow enough for me to notice one rune that I could read. All of it must've been old Hylian or something because, like a lot of old Hylian, compared to modern Hylian, there are only a few characters that are kept the same. And 'evil' was one of them, as I saw around the circle. Not needing anymore investigation, I drew my sword, and struck the circle, expecting either to get rid of it, or maybe even trigger a chain of events that would lead to a new adventure.

Immediately after striking it, I was transported somewhere. Then I saw nothing but white, like the place between 'here' and 'there' when Midna would warp me places. I sheathed my sword as I waited to arrive at wherever 'there' was, and heard a voice. A male voice, warning me, about what I assumed was 'there'. "The master sword will soon be your best friend. The people you are about to meet are known as Devils, and are considered evil by the sword. But from what I have found from interacting with them, is that they have no evil intentions, and won't harm you so long as you cause no harm to them."

I processed this information before asking the voice a question of my own, "Why are you telling me all of this?"

The voice replied in an assertive tone, "Because I wouldn't want you to accidentally kill people that have been considered evil, but I have only seen as innocent. Your sword will bring one of these Devils to within an inch of their life just from them touching it, and any cut will kill them. Keep this in mind if you ever get into combat with them."

Immediately after taking all of this in, I felt myself faint. When I came to, I was in an uncomfortable position, and immediately I was able to feel the hero's clothes on me. _I guess I have a new adventure._ I thought to myself, feeling very enthusiastic about it. The position I was laying had my head slightly hanging down off whatever I was laying on. Other than that, I was laying normally, my head just has a cramp now. "Hey, he's waking up." Called a girl very near me. I heard footsteps coming from behind me, and soon enough, I saw people hanging over me.

I sat up and looked around, not recognizing anything. "Where am I?" I asked, eager to find answers.

"No, no, no. That's not how this works." A girl stated. I looked to who was speaking, and found a fiery red-headed girl, "We found you here, basically trespassing, so we ask first questions." There were quite a few other girls and two boys in the entire group that was crowding me.

"Now who are you?" The brown-haired boy interrogated.

"Link." I answered, afraid of angering them.

"Do you not have a last name?" The redhead inquired.

I shook my head as a no.

"Well Link, I'm Rias Gremory." Rias disclosed, "Now why are you here?"

"I don't know." I responded, "I was just brought here." Suddenly, one of the girls in the group punched me, knocking me backwards off the couch.

"Don't play dumb," Rias retorted, "You wouldn't be here with such a powerful Holy Sword if you weren't here to kill us."

"Calm down, Gremmory." A familiar voice interjected. The group moved to let through a black robed man, hood up. "He means you no harm. Plus, what did he do to you?"

The gray-haired girl from the group ran up to punch me. Right before the punch could land, the mysterious man caught her fist, and threw her back to the group. "He was given that sword to assist him during his new trial. I gave him the information he needed as he was arriving." Now I knew, he was that voice. "He's sure going to need help adapting to this world, will you help him?"

"He needs to prove he can help US." The same brown-haired boy interjected.

"Calm it, Issei." Rias barked. "But he's right. I just want to make sure you can help us by testing your strength." I nodded, smiling from enthusiasm. "I'll even let you choose your opponent." I was really tempted to choose the girl that punched me, but instead I pointed my finger at the boy she called Issei.

"Are you sure about that?" The gray-haired girl asked.

"What do you mean Konoko?" Rias inquired.

"Issei isn't exactly the best person for estimating the guy's strength." Konoko responded, still keeping the emotionless face she always had.

"True, you can fight him later Link." Rias stated, "Why don't you fight Kiba, he's a swordsman as well." A swordsman, great. I nodded in agreement and a blonde boy stepped out to greet me.

"I'm Yuuto Kiba, but you can just call me Kiba. I'm your opponent." He held his hand out, and I shook it. "You don't seem to talk much, do you?" I shook my head, "Well that's a good quality in a swordsman, more focus and less chatter."

"Rias, do you mind if I warp them to a battle spot?" The man requested.

"Sure Chuck." Rias answered. Soon both me and Kiba were being turned into black squares and warped, just like Midna would.

Soon, I found myself in the middle of Eldin Bridge, with quite a ways distance between me and Kiba. "So this is a basic battlefield, nothing special about it," Chuck claimed, "It's just familiar for Link. There will be two rounds and a tie breaker if needed. First round, partial power. Don't use sacred gear Kiba, and no items, Link. Ready, start!" Kiba rushed me down at speeds I couldn't react to and slammed the hilt of his sword into my stomach, knocking all of the air out of me. I was able to quickly recover from it, as it wasn't the first time that happened, and counter his attack from behind with my sword before knocking both him and his sword away and drawing my shield.

"Impressive," Kiba praised, "I can't see I've ever seen a left-handed swordsman though, so both rounds should be difficult." The chain-mail under my tunic helped against his blows, but they still bruised a little. I anticipated his next attack, rushing him down before he could. He managed to sidestep me and take a swing at me from behind. I rolled to avoid damage and immediately brought the hilt if my sword to his arm, causing him to collapse right there.

Not expecting that, I immediately tried to help him, offering my hand to help him up. He accepted my help, allowing me to pull him up. "I'm sorry, U didn't expect my sword to do that."

"Really, I thought you knew your sword was a Holy Sword. They're extremely effective against us Devils you know." Kiba explained. I was shocked, to think they were all the Devils I was told about.

"Well, mine seems to be stronger than your worlds Holy Swords by a lot," I stated, "So that was the weakest thing I could do."

Kiba regained his energy and responded, "Well it's alright, just don't cut me with it."

I nodded to agree and Chuck interjected with announcements, "Alright Round 1 goes to Link. Second round, full power. Go all out, Link can use items, and Kiba can use his artifact." We both walked back over to our spot, Kiba's sword gone, and waited for Chuck's cue. "Ready, start!" Kiba's sword rose from the ground as I rushed him. He drew his sword and managed to block my swing, before attempting a counter that I blocked on my shield. I love the challenge, it thrills me beyond what I could ever imagine. I jumped back and pulled my bow out of my pouch, because I can just do that, and fired a few arrows at him, all of them missing. I didn't plan on them hitting, I watched him dodge them as he grew closer and closer, and as he finally dodged the last one, he swung at me. I ducked, avoiding the swing, and slammed my shield against him. He seemed unaffected by the blow.

"You're good, I'll give you that." Kiba said, "But I still have something to show." He took his sword in both hands facing the blade towards the ground. _What was he doing?_ He struck the ground as he shouted, "SWORDBIRTH!" The ground began to glow and sprout swords. _What?!_ I reached into my pouch for my ball and chain before throwing it towards Kiba, knocking him over, and stopping the sword sprouting. Somehow, through all the swords, I was able to get to Kiba and pin him to the ground, with my foot on his right arm, claiming the last win.

"And that's it, Link is the winner." Chuck announced, before we were warped back to the room.

"You did great, you're a smart thinker, and are able to think and act quickly. I'm very impressed with you." I all but nodded at his comment.

As Kiba walked back to join the group, Rias approached me, "I'm very impressed. I have to say, with your ears, and those clothes, you didn't strike me as what I have seen. We'll help you in this world, just help us when we need it." I looked over to Chuck for advice, as I wasn't too sure if I would be allowed to help. He nodded and sent information to me that convinced me to accept. "Great, seeing as how Chuck helps whenever he wants, I hope you'll help whenever we want. Are you able to be there at anytime?" I shook my head, as I was unable to warp or anything. "Well Chuck, will you send him whenever we need?"

"Yes, just call for me and ask for him, I'll send him." Chuck responded, still under his hood.

"That won't be necessary," Interjected a familiar female voice, "I can take him anywhere he needs to be." I turned around to see who it was, and sure enough, it was Midna, with her bright orange hair in her princess form. "Hi Link, have you been a good doggy while I was gone?"

Rias seemed upset at the intrusion, folding her arms as she asked, "And who are you?"

"I'm a girl, and you're Aggressive." Midna poked, making Rias laugh through her anger.

"That was good, I'm starting to like you already, but I still need to know your name." Rias responded.

"I'm Midna." Midna answers.

"She has a sassy personality," I explained, "She's had it for as long as I remember. She's poked fun at me all the time." Midna was a good friend, I couldn't let her get in trouble with them. "She was my companion for the longest time."

"Really," Rias contemplated, "Ok well would she like to join you?"

"Well I can't let my dog roam free without me." Midna replied.

"What does she mean by that?" Rias questioned.

"I was transformed into a wolf during my journey, and she helped me out of that form. Speaking of which," I answered, "Midna, do you still have the shadow crystal?"

Midna was sitting on the couch relaxing when she answered, "Sadly, that was lost as I was sent here."

"What does it look like?" Rias inquired.

"A black, crystal-shaped stone that had glowing orange lines around it." I described.

"Good news for you," Rias declared, "We have it." Rias walked over to a small chest she had tucked away in a bookcase, and carried it over to me before opening it to reveal the floating shadow crystal. Absent mindedly, I grabbed it, and the crystal was absorbed into me as my body morphed into that of a wolf, and my sword and shield fell to the ground. I was used to the sensation, though it wasn't pleasant, as I had to shift back and forth from human to wolf many times before.

"Looks like the little doggy forgot." Midna chaffed, picking up my sword and unsheathing it in front of my face. The blinding light burned through my wolf form, shifting me back to my human form. I felt a weird vibe come from my left, and swirled my head around to find out what it was and found Issei staring oddly at Midna as blood began to run from his nose.

"Well I guess I won't be needed anytime soon," Chuck stated, "But if you want information Link, call for me." He left in a way similar to Midna's warping, no exactly like Midna's warping. There is a lot more to him than he let on, but nonetheless, I had more important things to worry about.

"Well, first thing's first Link," Rias announced, arms now crossed again, "Introductions, for those who haven't had their name revealed to you yet that I know of."

The blonde girl spoke up, "I'm Asia Argento! Nice to meet you Link."

I nodded as the dark haired girl disclosed, "I'm Akeno Himejima."

"I'm Koneko, that's all you need." Koneko divulged.

Midna thought it a good time to put in her two cents, "Ooh, sassy aren't you?"

"Shut it." Koneko remarked. Midna made a cat sound under her breath.

"Well, I'll be in your shadow if you need me Link." Midna affirmed before vanishing in a rush of darkness into my shadow.

I strapped on my sword and shield as I listened to Rias explain what was going to happen, "Alright, so we need to get you enrolled in the school, since you appear to be the age of a student here. You won't be able to carry the sword and shield around, and you'll have to wear the school uniform, or clothes from our world." Rias began to stare at me as if she noticed something, "I just noticed your ears."

"Yeah everyone has ears like these where I'm from, though my race in particular is Hylian." I disclosed.

"Ok well, let's get started with your enrollment." Rias suggested with a smile on her face that I just realized, hasn't left her face since I got here.


End file.
